C1E6 — A Living Wage
Jamra's Account Another day, another dinar, as one of my old friends would have said. I think about him often these days, particularly when I wake, lying on a bed of straw in a destitute excuse for an inn. In those days I was a prince and he a pauper. Now his silks and satins would place him leagues ahead of me. With such thoughts I arise, and set to task. Despite my distaste for our accommodations, they were paid for courtesy of the city and I do not relish having to pay my own way again. We have earned precious little coin, a truly exploitative wage given our peril, and I am loath to party with it for sundries. Yet. Descending the stair, my companions inform me that we are wanted at the office we have been plying our trade from. I imagine they require some papers filed or yet another granary mucked out. But such is my lot at the moment. My companions… friends even, for some of them, are good company. Sirenixia begs off for the day heading off into the city to search again for some armorer capable of producing material suitable for her unique proportions. I confess I am sorry to see her go, even beyond the security she offered. Her stalwart presence has come to feel comforting and pleasant, even given her moral rigidity. Her replacement is less than half the woman she is. Orentha again. Although she walks with surety now, I can smell the liquor on her. Perhaps she will protect us, but I do not trust one who lacks self-governance. The pleasures of the world are delightful, but they must be enjoyed with moderation. I cannot trust her to take proper care of Agate, let alone myself. The walk to the office was uneventful and soon we found ourselves once again in the jaws of the hydra. Apparently the family of the Halfling woman we recovered wished to speak to us and I saw no reason not to oblige. Perhaps they would make their appreciation known in a tangible fashion. Before long we arrived at a respectable, though not lavish, home. Located in one of the wealthier quarters, closer to the center of the city, the abode of Jambiss D’Arthur ticked all the boxes, and my hope for a substantial reward began to rise. When the Halfling merchant greeted us and finally got down to business, it was better than I could have hoped! A job, advancement in the ranks, a place to stay, and a weekly income worth the name! And, once I have performed some suitable services for him and made a strong impression, perhaps the possibility of a partnership? I should be so lucky. All we need do is clear out another dank hole in the ground. Once we have descended into said dank hole, we are faced yet again by spiders. Disgusting creatures, but valuable, as we have learned from the Taxidermist. Our battle is a near thing, though not so near for me as others have been. Orentha proves to be a mixed blessing, allowing two past er to threaten Agate and I, but handling them well once she gets moving. I let forth with fire and ash, releasing nearly all of my new found power to conjure a tiny fragment of my home plane, searing the spiders as they crawl over eachother to threaten Agate and myself. Next time, I swear to myself, I will stand farther back in the tunnels. Category:Summary